El baile
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: - ¿Cuanto quieres para ir conmigo al baile? – Sabía que había sido demasiado directa, pero realmente no estaba para conversaciones frívolas. - Sakura quiero que me escuches con atención…no quiero tu dinero, quiero follarte, solo eso...


_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **Lulu Masen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hello!_ Bueno eso se escucho muy fresa. Y ya se lo que se preguntan ¿Otra? Pes sí otra hehe espero realmente y le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Así que sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira.

* * *

_**El Baile**_

Me levante en la mañana con una sola idea en mente, demostrarle al muy imbécil de Tsukishiro Yue que no me importaba, la noche anterior había decidido dar por terminada nuestra relación o lo que sea que tuviéramos, usando la tecnología. Mediante un muy escueto, pero preciso mensaje de texto _"Termínanos. Saludos" _No entendía porque no me lo dijo a la cara, no es que fuera hacerle una escena o algo similar, simplemente lo que me hacia sacar chispas es que estábamos a menos de dos semana del baile de fin de curso y todos, y digo todos con quienes valía la pena ir ya tenían pareja, maldito seas Yue por hacerme rechazar una que otra propuesta interesante.

Ahora tenía que pensar con claridad y analizar los pasos a seguir, necesitaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro como decía mi madre. Primero encontrar pareja y segundo obtener mi revancha, una sonrisa curvo mis labios cuando encontré la respuesta a ambas, Syaoran Lee.

Nunca entendí, ni mucho menos me intereso hacerlo, la rabia que tenia Yue contra Sasuke, apenas puso en pie en el instituto lo convirtió en su enemigo número uno, claro aquello no podía serle más indiferente a Lee, lo ignoraba como quien ignora una mancha en su zapato. Cada vez que trataba de provocarlo simplemente se marchaba sonriéndole con suficiencia, lo que solo hacía que el imbécil de Yue quisiera seguir molestándolo.

No era solo él quien lo molestaba también estaba casi toda la población femenina de la escuela, creo que antes de que suena el timbre para entrar a clases, Sasuke ha tenido que ayudar a más de la mitad con sus libros que claramente sin querer han caído al suelo o sus muy pesadas mochilas, pobre a todas las tratabas con amabilidad, pero nada más, nunca ha tenido novia desde que llego y por más que varias han intentado tener algo con él, las trata con fría caballerosidad.

Ha sido gracias a ese halo de misterio que parece cubrirle que se han tejido todo tipo de historias alrededor suyo, desde que es un agente encubierto del FBI, un testigo protegido y claro un vampiro, por que qué sería un aburrido pueblo sin tener algún ser sobrenatural compartiendo con nosotros.

Apenas llegue decidí poner en marcha mi plan, pero no encontré a Lee por ningún lado, al que si vi fue a Yue que me mirada con lastima, parecía un cachorrito herido o algo más patético, cuando pase a su lado lo salude y seguí mi búsqueda. Mi corazón estaba intacto, mas mi orgullo era el que me pedía venganza.

Después de deambular un rato por los pasillos lo vi con su rutina habitual, ayudando a Eri con sus libros no pude evitar sonreír al ver como trataba de disimular lo harto que estaba, pensé en salvarlo, pero no quise, ya hablaría con él.

Finalmente el receso del almuerzo llegó, salí disparada de la sala para poder hablar ahora si con Syaoran por mi paz mental necesitaba poner en marcha mi plan, cuando llegue al pasillo de los casilleros lo vi guardando sus libros en su mochila que estaba segura había tenido mejores día, era de un color impreciso, tal vez alguna vez fue negra, pero perfectamente pudo ser verde y qué decir de sus pantalones, parecía más apropiados para alguien que no tenia hogar pero combinaban excelente con su polera totalmente desteñida y rota, creo que ya sabía que le ofrecería para que fuera conmigo al baile. Estaba caminado hacia él cuando sentí una mano que me detenía.

- Sakura – Era la voz de Yue, por un instante pensé que el mensaje que recibí solo había sido una alucinación mía – Lo siento – No, fue real.

- Que sientes Yue – No lo miraba, mi vista estaba pegada en Syaoran.

- Como terminaron las cosas.

- No te preocupes está todo bien – Al parecer estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- Siento mucho que no tengas con quien ir al baile, si quieres hablo con Yamasaki – Aquello hizo que todo mi atención se volviera al perro de Yue.

- Disculpa, que te hace creer que no tengo pareja.

- Bueno tu y yo estábamos saliendo, se supone que iríamos juntos ¿verdad?

- No supuse nunca nada, así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Su voz sonaba enojada y lo que le quedaba por saber.

- Que no te preocupes – Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que Syaoran quisiera ir al baile conmigo, recién en aquel momento mi cerebro comprendió que existía alguna posibilidad que no quisiera venir conmigo, como es que recién tome en cuenta esa posibilidad, rayos debía hablar con él ahora.

Sin importarme seguir hablando con Yue, corrí en busca de Lee, respire aliviada cuando lo vi parado como mirando a la nada, sin pensarlo más me acerque.

- ¿Cuanto quieres para ir conmigo al baile? – Sabía que había sido demasiado directa, pero realmente no estaba para conversaciones frívolas.

-Perdón – Me quedo mirando como si acabara de hablar en chino o algo así. Acaso era el típico guapo pero idiota.

- ¿Cuanto quieres?– Repetí sintiendo que estaba por perder la paciencia.

- No tienes novio o algo así.

- Algo así – Repetí, pero si íbamos a ser negocios debería contarle un par de detalles – Terminamos, más bien termino conmigo por mensaje de texto.

- Genial – Acaso deseaba que lo golpeara, creo que la mirada que le dedique fue lo suficientemente asesina – Digo…bueno… yo – Interrumpí la lluvia de palabras sin sentidos.

- Lo que sea, aun no respondes mi pregunta – Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, aquello me resulto incomodo, pero supongo que quería ver si valía la pena.

- ¿Eres virgen? – En verdad me acababa de preguntar aquello.

- Y eso a ti que te importa – Mi mano estuvo a centímetros de chocar violentamente con su rostro, pero él la tomo antes de que se estrellara en su mejilla.

- Me importa. No quiero dinero – Así que realmente era millonario como muchas decían.

- Entonces que ¿Un auto? ¿Un laptop?...Lo siento pero no creo que lo valgas – Al sentir que perdía mi tiempo decidí irme de ahí, pero él muy idiota aún no soltaba mi mano que detuvo momentos antes de golpearlo – Me sueltas.

- Nop – De hecho su agarre se hizo más firme.

- Esto no tiene sentido.

- Tu lo comenzaste – Y ahora me arrepentía profundamente de aquello, mi mente comenzó a analizar que otras opciones existían para ser mi pareja para el baile, claro ninguna como Syaoran Lee, pero tendría que buscar a alguien más.

- Me voy, así que si no te importa me devuelves mi muñeca – Trate de sonar sarcástica.

- Creo que aún quiero seguir hablando contigo.

- No es mutuo – Trate de zafarme, pero lo único que logre fue que arrinconara mi cuerpo en una de las paredes cerca de su casillero y me besara, cuando quise hablar se aprovecho de mis labios separados para introducir su lengua, maldito sea por besarme y por hacerlo como los dioses. Luego de dejarme al paso de la hiperventilación total dio por terminado el beso.

- Ahora Sakura quiero que me escuches con atención…no quiero tu dinero, quiero follarte, solo eso – Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, acabo de escuchar lo que acabo de escuchar.

- ¿Solo eso? – Perfecto ahora hacia preguntas idiotas.

- Bueno no será "solo eso", será mucho más – No sabía que estaba sonrojada hasta que sentí la mano de Syaoran acariciando suavemente mis mejilla.

- ¿Cómo? y ¿Cuándo? – Necesitaba retomar mi papel dentro del acuerdo, que a cada paso se escapaba más de mis manos.

- En verdad esperas que te explique el cómo – Su sonrisa se ensancho y yo solo enrojecí aun mas si eso fuera posible.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Mi dulce y pequeña Sakura – Se acerco aún más a mí y odie la respuesta instintiva que tuvo mi cuerpo.

- Aceptas o no – Trate que mi voz sonara dura, digo trate porque lo que se escapo de mis labios fue un murmullo.

- Acepto – Como todo acuerdo de negocios quise estrechar su mano, pero él tenía otros planes. Volvió a estrellar sus labios con los míos.

- Ahora dime cuando planeas que nos acostemos.

- Sakura te aseguro que lo menos haremos será estar acostados, pero ya lo sabrás – Soltó finalmente mi muñeca que estaba un tanto dolorida por la presión que ejerció en ella.

- ¿Cómo? Quiero saberlo ahora Lee – Tome su brazo antes de que se apartara.

- A su debido tiempo – Tomo mi mano que descansaba en sus brazos y se la llevo a los labios.

- Necesito estar preparada.

- El elemento sorpresa es un excelente afrodisiaco – Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y partió.

Los siguientes días fueron por decirlo de alguna manera, especiales, Syaoran me esperaba cada mañana en la entrada para ayudarme con mis cosas, después de entrelazar nuestras manos y mi dulce beso de los buenos días, íbamos hasta mi casillero que extrañamente ahora estaba junto al suyo, después dejar nuestros libros u otras cosas me dejaba en mi primera clase, nosotros solo compartíamos una, biología, en la cual obviamente nos hicimos compañeros de laboratorio.

No puedo negar que la actitud de Syaoran me alagaba, pero necesitaba saber por qué lo hacía, solo le había pedido que fuera conmigo al baile a cambio de dinero, solo que él pidió otra cosa, no permitía de mi mente olvidara aquello las razones de por qué estábamos juntos.

- Acaso no es obvio –Me contesto mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa de la cafetería lo bastante alejadas de testigos indeseables.

- Si lo fuera no te lo preguntaría.

- Sakura mi dulce y linda Sakura – Rodé los ojos sabía perfectamente que me estaba tratando como si fuera una de sus tontas admiradoras – Es sumamente sencillo, no crees que sería demasiado extraño que apareciéramos en el baile junto si ni siquiera cruzamos media palabra, creo que podríamos generar sospechas.

- Eso basándonos en que las personas que nos rodean fueran seres con inteligencia.

- Como adoro esa lengua afilada que tienes – Tomo mi mentón y me acerco hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi boca – Las cosas que me imagino que podría hacer en mi cuerpo…cosas nada santas – Maldita sea acaba de hacer que olvide como respirar.

- Syaoran…- Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije, pero soltó suavemente mi rostro, claro no sin antes besarme.

- Debemos hacer que todo sea más creíble – Al decir eso volví a la realidad. Syaoran y yo teníamos un trato solo eso.

- Bueno si quieres hacerlo, no te detengo. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que se porque lo haces.

- Ilumíname.

- Me estas usando de escudo, ahora que todas tus atenciones – acaricie su mano que estaba sobre su mesa – Ninguna te molesta.

- Velo así, ambos hemos salido beneficiados – Se acerco y cuando unió sus labios a los míos simplemente estuve de acuerdo.

El día del baile al fin había llegado, creo que casi no existía duda quien sería mi acompañante, es más el propio Yue trato de impedir que fuera con Syaoran, diciendo que él sería mi pareja. Menudo idiota, jamás lo cambiaria a él por ese pedazo de perro.

Me mira por última vez en el espejo y me sentí satisfecha por mi reflejo, usaba un vestido azul que cubría mis rodillas y caí en suaves vuelos. Era simplemente perfecto, además tarde varias semanas eligiéndolo, decidí dejar mis cabellos sueltos, pero ordenado en rizos que caían dócilmente por mi espalda. Me puse un poco más de brillo en mis labios, en ese momento oí la voz de mi madre gritando que mi cita ya estaba aquí. Dio un último suspiro y salí de mi habitación.

Agradecí que al bajar las escaleras hubiese decidido ir fuertemente afirmada del pasamanos, mis zapatos era un real riesgo para mí, pero lo que si resultaba absoluta y totalmente peligroso era ver a Syaoran esperándome, literalmente casi caigo desmayada a sus pies, su visión me quito el aliento. Iba a hablar, pero él lo hizo primero.

- Estas…no existen palabras para describirte – Tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios.

- Tú estás muy guapo Lee, quien diría que tras tu ropa de mendigo – Si lo reconozco sonó pésimo, pero necesitaba formar un muro entre nosotros, no debía olvidar las razones por las cuales estábamos juntos en ese momento – Se escondía semejante cuerpo – Quise golpearme iba todo también hasta que mi boca fue más rápida que mi mente.

- Imagínatelo sin ropa – Iba a replicarle, pero beso mi frente y justo en aquel en el momento entraban mis padres. Mi madre iba con una cámara en sus manos nos pidió que posáramos.

Una vez terminada aquella improvisada sesión de fotos, me llevo hasta un auto, era un mercedes benz Negro, cuando abrió la puerta supuse que era suyo o algo así.

- Espero que no hayas tenido que rentar un auto – Fue lo primero que le dije cuando subió.

-No, es mío.

-¿Tuyo?

- Sakura, puede ser que parezca un mendigo, pero no lo soy – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciamos dentro del auto.

Desde el estacionamiento se podía oír la música que salía del gimnasio de la escuela. Como todo un caballero Syaoran me ayudo a salir del auto y entrelazo nuestras manos, como era obvio al llegar nos fotografiaron y ambos sonreímos sin mayor problema. Note que al entrar Yue nos enviaba una especie de miraba asesina, decidí saludarlo y sonreírle. La decoración del lugar era muy linda, habían globos por doquier y mucho color, ese año habíamos decidido que sería un baile temático ni nada, solo sería colorido y nada más.

Syaoran soltó mi mano, la sensación que sentí al perder su contacto no me gusto en lo absoluto, además no entendía porque hacia aquello, pero cuando sentí como sus manos se fueron a mi cintura para rodearme y acercarme a él, mi sonrisa simplemente se ensancho.

Justo en aquel minuto comenzó a sonar "Friday" ambos pusimos mala cara y luego al mirarnos no pudimos evitar reír.

- Solo porque es uno de los videos mas visto no significa que a la gente les guste.

- A la gente tal vez no, pero a ello si – Lo dije indicando la pista de baile y todos lo que allí habían.

- Quieres bailar entonces – Comenzó a arrastrarme a la pista.

- Esa canción…jamás – Me dio un beso en la frente y nos guio hasta donde estaba el ponche.

Como todo un caballero lleno mi vaso y luego el suyo, cuando sentí los primeros acordes de "Dancing Queen" mis pies comenzaron a moverse de manera involuntaria, Syaoran al parecer lo noto, pues saco el vaso de mis manos y me llevo hasta la pista.

Estuvimos así toda la noche bailando, distintos ritmos y pasos, en realidad parecíamos dos locos, pero no nos importaba nada, la estaba pasando increíble junto a él. Solo paramos cuando anunciaron a los reyes del baile. Como era de suponer Yue y Ayami fueron coronados, todos salimos de la pista para el primer baile de nuestros nuevos monarcas.

Una vez que termino toda aquella ceremonia sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro al darme vuelta vi a Yue, quien me sonreía.

- Quieres bailar – Lo mire un momento a él y luego a Syaoran – Te lo pide el rey.

- No creo en la monarquía Yue – Me acerque más a Syaoran– Además ya tengo con quien bailar.

- Sakura vamos es solo un baile – Syaoran me sonrió y asintió levemente, no sé muy bien porque, pero aquello me dolió.

- Esta bien – Tome la mano que me extendía y me fue a bailar con él.

En ningún momento deje de mirar a Syaoran, si lo sé parecía una acechadora, vi cuando se dirigió al DJ y la música que en algún momento comenzó muy lenta se volvió cada vez más rápida, por lo que Yue tuvo que alejar sus manos de mi cintura. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron a la distancia él solo me guiño un ojo, cuando la canción estaba por terminar comencé a alejarme de mi compañero de baile quien trato de impedirlo, pero sin éxito ya que en aquel momento llegó a su lado Ayami.

Syaoran apareció y tomo mi mano en el momento preciso en que _"Can't Take My Eyes Off You"_ comenzó a sonar. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi cintura, mientras la mía subía hasta su hombro. Me regalo una sonrisa torcida y simplemente me deje llevar.

- No son solo mis ojos los que no pueden apartarse de ti – Hizo que girara – Mi boca y mis manos tampoco pueden.

- Soy irresistible – Luchaba por no dejarme llevar por aquella atmosfera romántica, prefería bromear antes de analizar las mariposas que se agolpaban en mi estomago.

- No sabes cuánto. Cuando la canción llegaba a sus últimos acordes, sus labios se encontraron con los míos y nos besamos. Aquel beso fue dulce y tierno el final perfecto para una noche de ensueño. Camine como entre nubes rumbo al auto, sabía además que ahora venia mi parte del trato. Antes de subir Syaoran nuevamente me beso, estaba por empezar a creer que realmente no podía apartar sus labios de los míos y que al parecer aquello era contagioso. Me ayudo a subir y luego lo hizo él para de inmediato partir de ahí. No entendí muy bien cuando note que íbamos rumbo a mi casa, es que pensaba que podríamos pasar la noche allí, aquello era imposible por el simple hecho que mis padres estaban ahí. Acaso el lugar al que pensaba llevarme estaba de camino o lo haríamos en el auto, se notaba cómodo, pero no me gustaba demasiado la idea.

- ¿En que piensas? – Su voz corto la línea de mis pensamientos. - ¿Dónde vamos? - A tu casa.

- Pero no podemos.

- ¿Por qué?...no se supone que eso se hace después de un baile.

- Pero nuestro trato…tú…ya sabes. - Lo sé, no dejo ni un instante de saberlo, pero no será hoy Bella – No pude evitar sentirme decepcionada.

- No – Habíamos llegado a mi casa.

- No – Lo vi bajarse del auto, abrió la puerta y me ayudo – No deseo que esto termine todavía Sakura.

- ¿Termine? – No me respondió en cambio tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa, dejo un beso en ella, luego en mis labios. Acaricio mi mejilla y me susurro.

- Aun es muy pronto.

Las palabras que me dijo Syaoran al dejarme aquella noche aun resonaban en mi cabeza, pero simplemente no les encontraba ningún sentido, pues desde aquel día y hasta ahora, casi tres semanas después, solo me había ignorado. Toda la estúpida rutina que él mismo implemento se esfumo el lunes siguiente al baile, fue como si el reloj marcara las doce y la carroza se transformo en calabaza, comenzó a tratarme con la frialdad que usaba con todas y eso solo provocaba que quisiera golpearlo.

Muchas veces estuve tentada a preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía, pero me controlaba, no sería yo quien diera el primer paso, además me mentía a mi misma diciéndome que debía de sentirme aliviada pues lo más probable es que hubiese olvidado aquella estúpida parte del trato su paga por ser mi compañero sería follarme.

Yue volvió a rondarme, pero simplemente lo ignoraba no tenía ni la más mínima ganas de volver a salir con él. Lo nuestro era un pasado, muy pisado y enterrado, así que lo mande a volar, lo cual creó el efecto contrario, pues mientras más lo deseaba alejar más quería estar cerca de mí.

El último día de escuela se acerco, estaba por quitármelo de encima cuando vi a Syaoran ayudando a Yuka con sus libros, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y note que miraba con rabia algún punto de mi, seguí la línea de su vista y me encontré con la mano de Yue en mi brazo, así que no le gustaba aquello, pues perfecto lo usaría a mi favor.

Empecé a coquetear con Yue, hice todo lo que se suponía uno hacia cuando quería agradarle a alguien, al parecer estaba teniendo efecto pues cada vez se me acercaba más. Cuando sentí su aliento muy cerca de mí, mire hasta el lugar donde estaba Syaoran, pero ya no había nadie, por lo que aleje a Tsukishiro de mí y camine rumbo a mi casillero.

Iba caminando sin pensar mucho cuando sentí unas manos aferrarse a mi cintura, empujándome a una sala vacía, por un microsegundo pensé que era Yue, pero al inhalar un suave aroma supe que era él.

- Volviste con Tsukishiro – Me tenia arrinconada en la pared más cercana a la puerta.

- Eso a ti no te importa – Trate de zafarme de su agarre.

- Me importa y lo sabes.

- No lo sé, no sé nada, solo que llevas semanas ignorándome – Perfecto nuevamente mi mente y mi boca no logran coordinarse.

- Aunque quisiera jamás podría ignorarte – Su aliento emboto todos mis sentidos.

- Pues lo has hecho muy bien estos días…así que sigue así. Ahora suéltame.

- No, llego el momento de que cumplas tu parte.

- ¿Qué? –Abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa – Estas loco.

- Si, por ti – Sin esperar más estrello su boca en la mía y me olvide incluso de mi nombre.

Tomo mi cintura y me llevo hasta la mesa, para dejarme sentada ahí, aprovechándose que aquel día elegí una pollera, la levanto y separo mis piernas para ubicarse en el medio de ambas. Sus labios no se despegaban de mí piel, después de besar mis labios bajo hasta mi cuello, sus manos se perdieron bajo mi camiseta la que me quito para luego lanzar por los aires.

Beso la parte que no cubría mi brassier, chupo y succiono esa porción de mi piel hasta dejarla marcada. Una de sus manos acaricio mis pezones hasta dejarlo duros como dos piedrecitas, no sé muy bien como lo hizo, pero de un momento a otro mis pechos se encontraban libres y al segundo después los labios de Syaoran los acariciaban.

Sentí como su mano bajo hasta llegar a mis bragas que se encontraban húmedas por todo lo que me estaba haciendo, las separo de mi y uno de sus dedos se adentro a mi interior, masajeándolo, saliendo una y otra vez de mi, sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo.

Mis manos que hasta ese momento se aferraban en la mesa, se dirigieron hasta su cabello para que levantara su cabeza y besara mis labios que reclamaban su atención. Entendió mi petición pues me beso como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Solté un gemido cuando no fue un dedo, sino dos los que introdujo en mí. Me aferre con fuerza a él mientras seguíamos besándonos.

- No tienes una idea lo que te extrañe – Me susurro Syaoran antes de volver a besarme. Cuando nos separamos pude responderle.

- Ni siquiera me mirabas – Le reproche, sus labios ahora jugaban con mi oído.

- Si lo hubiese hecho te hubiese tomado en cualquier parte.

- No es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora – Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el lugar preciso para activar el centro del placer.

- No pude contenerme más – Un último toque y juro que vi estrellas, me desplome en su pecho como una muñeca de trapo.

- No entiendo – Mi voz apenas sonó como un murmullo. Sentía como Syaoran acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

- Sakura cuando te vi rodeada de Tsukishiro mi sangre ardió, durante días vi como se te acercaba, pero me alegraba ver como lo rechazabas, pero hoy le sonreíste e incluso le coqueteaste y simplemente no pude contenerme más.

- ¿Por qué estabas conteniéndote? – Bese su pecho que aun estaba cubierto.

- Por qué no querías que pensara que solo quería estar contigo para cobrar mi parte en el trato Sakura, quería que estuviéramos juntos por que ambos lo queríamos. Para mí fue un milagro que quisieras ir conmigo al baile – Levante mi rostro sorprendido hacia él – Si Kinomoto, así que por eso rechace el dinero y te pedí a cambio follarte, que horrible palabra para describir esto, para mi es más mucho más.

- ¿Más?

- Te amo Sakura y quería que estuviéramos juntos por amor y yo…malditos celos que me nublaron y me hicieron simplemente tomarte y …- Decidí hacerlo callar con un beso.

- También te amo, idiota. Así que ahora termina tu trabajo – Descorrí el cierre de su pantalón y metí mi mano en su ropa interior para liberar su miembro que estaba más que listo para mí.

- Te amo – De una solo estocada entro en mí.

Comenzó con movimientos suaves, pero poco a poco los fue acelerando, abrace su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo dentro de mí más profundamente. Busque sus labios y los bese, también lo hice para acallar el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, no olvidaba que aun estábamos en la escuela.

Sentí que estaba cerca y le exigí a Syaoran que fuera más fuerte que no paraba, cuando finalmente llegue al orgasmo no me contuve más y grite.

- Te amo Syaoran.

Nuestros labios se buscaron impacientes, me sentí vacía cuando lo sentí salir de mí, al parecer lo noto pues me abrazo con fuerza y me recordó donde estábamos. Se separo un momento para ir por mi ropa y me ayudo con ella, cada porción de piel que desaparecía la ser cubierta era besada antes.

Salimos de aquella sala con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me llevo hasta su auto y partimos.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Donde quieras – Unió nuestras manos.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta – Mordí mi labio, ahora que el fuego de la pasión estaba más a raya quería saciar mi curiosidad.

- Dime.

- Dijiste que me ignorabas por que querías que el estar juntos fuera una decisión de ambos y no parte de un acuerdo – Asintió – Entonces dime ¿Qué pensabas hacer para lograrlo?

- Pensaba conquistarte durante el verano, tenía todo un plan trazado y al final tú y yo estaríamos juntos.

- Suenas muy seguro Lee – Me dio una sonrisa torcida patentada por Lee– Si quieres puedes llevarlo a cabo, no tengo ningún problema en ser cortejada.

- Pues entonces vámonos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al paraíso mi amor. Esto recién comienza.

* * *

**Wow eh vuelto con las mías XD Losé lo lamente enormemente, ese atraso mío es imperdonable pero me han cortado el internet por exceso de pago -.-U Ya saben pero buuuueno espero infinitamente que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de críticas, de las buenas y de las que no son tan agradables a la vista de cualquiera. Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira de este pequeñísimo espacio. Bye… Bye…**

**Mordiskiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


End file.
